Compression and/or combustion gases may escape from the combustion chamber in an internal combustion engine. Such blow-by gases may lead to premature aging of the engine, loss of power, or an increase in greenhouse gas emissions. Therefore, engine manufacturers commonly analyze and predict the concentration of blow-by gases to mitigate the undesirable effects of blow-by gases using modeling techniques.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative systems and methods for determining blow-by gas species concentrations.